


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Just a angsty fic





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> please if this has happened to you tell someone and no mean comments

Dom was at ange's birthday drinks with lofty and half of the staff from the hospital. Dom was looking around and saw everyone was having a good time apart from chloe who sat alone at the bar. Dom whispered to his husband that he would be back in a second, dom made his way over to the bar and took the seat next to his sister.  
Dom "hey are you okay?"  
Chloe "yeah" chloe smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and dom knew it was fake.  
Dom "no you're not, talk to me. Is it evan?"  
Chloe "no it's julie" dom had met julie earlier in the evening. She was a friend of ange's from way back who lived out of town but had been in town visiting her son, so had made it to the party.  
Dom "what about her?don't you like her?"  
Chloe "it's not that, she is nice but it's complicated" dom order another drink and said "I have all night if you want someone to talk to"  
Chloe "ok thanks, well I used to go to school with julie's son colin. That's is how mum knows her because of my Friendship with colin"  
Dom "so what happened between you and colin, I take it your not still friends otherwise he would be here"  
Chloe "no, we are not friends anymore and I wished i had never met him"  
Dom "why?"  
Chloe "we were good friends for awhile but then he changed, he started to touch me and when I said no he pulled out a nail file but he let me think it was a knife"  
Dom "oh god, did he you know, rape you?"  
Chloe "no, but he did other stuff, like he once put a rope around my neck, I don't really remember much because I have blocked most of it out"  
Dom "and ange is still friends with his mother?"  
Chloe "it's not julie's fault, and I don't blame her. But I overheard her telling mum about how well colin is doing now and it made me feel sick because julie was talking like colin didn't do anything wrong."  
Dom "ok well then let get out of here and go back to mine and get drunk?" Dom and chloe left then but chloe was still upset so dom just sat with her for the rest of the night and made sure she knew that he would never let colin hurt her again.


End file.
